With the development of mobile communication technologies, an electronic device, which is equipped with a display, such as a smartphone, a wearable device, or the like has been widely supplied since the spread of personal computers.
A display of the electronic device may be implemented with a touchscreen display. The touchscreen display may perform a role as an input device that receives a manipulation from a user, in addition to a role as a display device.
Other shortcomings of conventional approaches will become apparent through comparison of such systems with the present disclosure.